


Customer Service

by JamesValley



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Dex, Trans Male Character, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-22 22:43:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JamesValley/pseuds/JamesValley
Summary: Dex’s heart was racing by now, too turned on for rational thought, no time to think about his job when his crazy hot hockey playing boyfriend was suggesting shenanigans in the dressing room. “Al-alright fine. But we gotta be quiet,”Nursey entertains his boyfriend during a boring shift.





	1. Chapter 1

Dex finished buttoning up his shirt, and brushed his hair into place. He did a last once-over in the mirror before calling out, “I’m heading to work!”  


“Have fun, babe!” Nursey called back from his desk. “Text me when you get there.”  


Dex rolled his eyes and looked back at his boyfriend, “You know I will and you know I’ll be texting you every chance I get.”  


“I know,” Nursey smiles.  


“I know you know,” Dex rolls his eyes again. “Alright I’ll see you later,” and gently pulls the door behind him as he makes his way to his car.  


Dex was not looking forward to tonight. He worked retail in a store with shit customers and not only had he been scheduled without any of his friends (at least, coworkers he got along with enough to put them in the friend category), but he’d been scheduled alone on a 6-hour shift until close.  


-  


“Alright let’s do this,” he sighed, fixing his lanyard and name tag reading “Will” in capital letters. He grabbed his walkie-talkie and ear piece, clicking it on to the store’s channel and immediately heard the chatter of the managers.  


He made his way out of the back room, pushing the heavy door beside customer service, and started making his rounds. First, to the women’s dressing rooms. He was met with completely full racks and trashed rooms. “Cool. Great. Awesome,” he mumbled as he headed back to the dock to grab a rail and clean up the messes left for him.  


-  


Three hours full of cleaning, organizing, and putting clothes away passed with the occasional hiding in a fitting room and texting his boyfriend.  


Dex: im so bored and aloneeeeee ☹  
Nursey: lol aw  
Dex: im dying squirtle  
Nursey: I should just come and help you  


Dex’s heart leaped. He was joking, right? Also that’s something his managers definitely wouldn’t allow, and he knows they would get into so much trouble and would probably goof off. But he really wanted to but he also probably shouldn’t encourage Nursey, right?  


He decided to act nonchalant, if Nursey decided to come visit him at the store then so be it. If not, cool.  


Dex: lmao I bet you would  
Nursey: hell yeah I would mon ami  
Nursey: im omw  


Oh my god, Dex was only slightly panicking. He quickly shoved his phone back into his black work pants and came out of the fitting room (after making sure the coast was clear, of course). Alright Dex, be cool, he thought to himself. Your boyfriend is just coming to see you at work during a busy day, nothing to worry about, he’ll probably only be here for a few minutes and then get bored and leave. Yeah. That’s what’ll happen.  


About half an hour passed, Dex’s mind still running, worrying about what Nursey will do or what will happen. He needed this job and really hoped a customer helping him clear out the dressing rooms wouldn’t get him in trouble. Not that he would let Nursey help, probably just let him keep him company and at a distance.  


“Hey Will, come up to customer service, a customer needs help finding a shirt,” Dex jumped as the walkie talkie buzzed loudly into his ear, Helen’s voice had startled him from his mind-numbing task.  


“Okay, be right there,” he said, pressing the talk button on his mic. He sighed, putting the clothes back on the rack. Another shitty customer probably. They’re always so self-entitled. As if I have nothing better to do than to help them find shit. Then they complain about the racks and dressing rooms being full. I know! That’s because I’m busy helping you! They change the layout of the floor constantly I have no idea where exactly to find that specific piece of clothing! Dex ranted in his mind during his walk across the department store, mentally preparing himself to not fight with what might be the tenth rude lady he’s dealt with today.  


His eyes nearly popped out of his head when he got to customer service and he stopped in his tracks a few feet farther away than he had intended. Blinking, Dex came closer to the desk and his awaiting customer.  


“Will, this nice young man needs help,” Helen, the old customer service lady said.  


“I see,” Dex said, squinting at none other than Nursey who confidently leaned against the desk and smirked at him.  


Nursey shrugged, “I need a shirt, can you help me?”  


Dex tried not to roll his eyes, “Come on and I’ll take you to the men’s department.”  


“Chill, see you later Helen!” Nursey gladly followed the redhead away and down the hall.  


“So you need a shirt, huh?” Dex couldn’t help but smile a bit at his boyfriend’s shenanigans.  


“Well, not so much a shirt as my cute boyfriend,” Nursey grinned and winked, he then grabbed Dex’s hand and pulled him towards a large clothing fixture and gave him a quick but to the point kiss.  


“Oh,” This was not how Dex was expecting his day to go.  


“How busy are you right now?” Nursey asked, still close and holding Dex’s hand.  


“Uh, well, I mean not too bad? I got most things cleared out-“  


“Where’s the nearest discreet dressing room?” This question was more of a demand, whispered hotly into Dex’s ear. None of the meaning had been lost on him.  


“Oh, Fuck,” Dex shut his eyes, he knew he shouldn’t be doing this. He knew this would get him into so much trouble, but goddamn if it wasn’t the hottest thing he’d ever heard. He was quiet for a moment, considering a million things at once, then he opened his eyes and stared right into Nursey’s. “Intimates. It’s never busy and no one is working that department today. There’s a large dressing room in the back. The door’s always closed even when no one’s in it. I need you to follow me at a distance, pretend I’m showing you around to whatever you need. Don’t touch me again until we get there. Let me double check the rooms and when I tell you to come in, come in. Make sure no one sees you since it is the bra department basically.”  


Nursey grinned. “Chill.”  


The two made their way to intimates, taking an excruciating two minutes to get there and to make sure no one was there or watching. Nursey followed Dex into the back room, after he had knocked and asked if anyone was in there and then pulled the door closed behind them and locked it.  


“Damn it’s cold in here,” Nursey remarked, still grinning at his boyfriend.  


“You get used to it. Now, what’s your plan?” Dex was impatient. Mostly because he was terrified of being caught. But also very excited at even the smallest chance.  


“Well,” Nursey took two small steps to close the space between them. “I was thinking, I could start like this?” He pulled Dex in for a long sweet kiss, but then bit his lips before breaking off. “And then, I could do this,” His mouth moved to Dex’s neck, softly biting and kissing it, slowly moving his lips back up to Dex’s. “How’s that?”  


Dex’s heart was racing by now, too turned on for rational thought, no time to think about his job when his crazy hot hockey playing boyfriend was suggesting shenanigans in the dressing room. “Al-alright fine. But we gotta be quiet,”  


He quickly took off his ear piece and turned off his walkie talkie, putting them on the floor below the large bench. He barely turned back to Nursey before he was pulled in by his lanyard for more kisses. They became hotter and heavier, hot breaths and almost-silent gasps escaping every now and then. Their hands had found their way under each other’s shirts and Nursey’s tee was quickly pulled off. They had to stop for a moment so they could unbutton Dex’s shirt and pull off his binder. Dex quietly whined when the cold air hit his chest, a little sensitive after being covered for several hours. Nursey shushed him and pulled him onto his lap on the bench and the continued to make-out.  


Dex ground his hips against Nursey, who was pretty hard at this point. “Hey,” Dex said between kisses, “How’s this?”  


“Mm? Oh,” Dex had begun to undo Nursey’s pants and started slowly rubbing his cock through the fabric of his boxers. “Jesus, Dex,” Nursey moaned quietly, his voice rough. “Hold on, wait,”  


Dex stopped, the room only filled with the noise of the store’s music. Nursey shifted and motioned for Dex to sit beside him on the bench. Dex obeyed, confused until Nursey pulled him half onto his lap. Nursey’s arm then circled around his abdomen and his hand skillfully undid Dex’s pants.  


Dex had to lean into his boyfriend, biting his lip and curling his toes while fingers found their way into his underwear and gently began to find their way around. “Shiiiiiiiit,” the task of keeping quiet was starting to prove itself challenging.  


Nursey’s other hand massaged Dex’s chest, every touch sending electricity through him.  


Suddenly, they stopped. Footsteps were approaching.  


Shit, shit shit shit, this is how I lose my job, not by yelling at a customer but by fucking one!  


The two were frozen as they listened, both hearts pounding while the radio played. After about a minute, the footsteps faded away. They sat perfectly still for a few more seconds to be safe until Dex relaxed relieved into Nursey’s chest.  


“Oh my fucking god I don’t think I can do this I think I just died. I’m pretty sure I’m dead now.” He mumbled, pressing his face into his boyfriend’s neck.  


“Babe, we can stop we don’t have to do this, y’know?” Nursey replied. He looked down concerned.  


Dex sighed, “I know, it’s just so hot.” Nursey chuckled.  


“I know, but it’s not worth getting caught or fired over.” He kissed Dex’s head. “We can continue after your shift.” He removed his hands from Dex who made a small whine at the loss of contact.  


“Yeah, okay, guess we’ll both have blue balls for like two more hours.” Dex got up and retrieved their shirts and started to redress. After both of them had gotten decent, Nursey stood up and pulled Dex in for a last kiss.  


“Hope I entertained you for a bit,”  


“Hah!” Dex smiled and rolled his eyes. “You did, thanks. Now, get out of here so I can get back to work,”  


After making sure the coast was clear once again, they escaped the intimates department and made their way back towards the men’s department, where Dex threw a clearance shirt at Nursey, “The least you can do is buy a shirt!” and after a quick goodbye parted their ways.  


Dex’s walkie-talkie and ear set were back on and he made his way back to the break room, passing customer service. “Hey Helen, did anyone call for me? I think my earpiece broke, I haven’t heard anything but static the last twenty minutes.”  


“Nope, you better switch that one out though,” Helen replied, barely looking up from doing an exchange.  


“That’s the plan,” Dex said smiling, pulling back the heavy door of the backroom.


	2. After Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dex's shift finally ends and can properly seduce his boyfriend, away from his place of employment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After almost exactly a year here's the sequel to Customer Service! I already had started writing it but the file got lost and also I've one hell of a busy year. But here it is. Enjoy. Also I'm not really editing this so sorry if some grammar stuff is weird. Anyways idk if y'all are ready for this ;)

Dex throws open the door to their apartment, his heart racing. After Nursey had left the store, he was all Dex could think about for the rest of his shift. It was times like this that he was thankful he was trans and didn’t have a dick or else he’d be at work with a raging boner, which would definitely be a fire-able offense. He practically ran to his car once he clocked out, putting his head on the steering wheel and accidentally blasting the horn for a good 3 full seconds. Now, Dex had been sexually frustrated before, what gay trans man hasn’t? But this was a new level. The audacity Derek Nurse had to get him worked up in a public place just to leave left his blood boiling, but not necessarily out of anger. Oh no, Dex has a mission now.

Nursey looks up from his place lounging on the couch, a grin slowly creeping across his face. “Hey babe, how was work?”

“You know exactly how work was,” Dex replies, letting the door fall closed behind him. 

“Hah, yeah I do, look-” Nursey tugs at his shirt, “I bought a shirt like you told me to.”

“Good,” Dex makes his way over to the couch and gently pulls Nursey up by the collar of his new shirt. He pulls him into a hard kiss and then pulls back, letting his boyfriend fall back into the couch. “Can you do another thing I tell you to?”

“Anything,” Nursey breathes out.

“I need you to fuck me.” At this point, after hours of thinking about this moment, even saying these words felt like a release. But that only built back up even more when Nursey pulled him down onto the couch by his collar, hotly whispered “As you wish,” into the ginger’s ear, and kissed him hungrily.

Dex would normally roll his eyes at Nursey’s cheesy movie quote, but there wasn’t any room in his mind for that. It was like his whole brain had shut off and all of his brain cells were on strike chanting “Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!”

Dex ran his hands under Nursey’s shirt, feeling all of the muscles under his soft skin, feeling his fingers go over each rib. Nurse moans into Dex’s mouth and tangles his hands in his hair. Dex slowly but urgently grinds into Nursey’s hips, it not taking long for his boyfriend to get hard underneath him. 

Dex knew they could probably get off just like this, fully clothed and desperate, but that night was not tonight. He pulled away from Nursey’s mouth, a small strand of saliva hanging from his mouth. Out of breath Nursey asks “Do you wanna move to the bed or stay here?”

“Honestly I couldn’t care at this point, but let’s go to the bedroom. People sit on this couch we can’t get cum on it.”

Nursey laughs “Fair point,”

Dex gets off of Nursey and helps pull him off of the couch and they quickly make their way into the bedroom. The two get lost in each other for a moment, small pecks on the lips evolving into a need to consume each other. They breath heavily and moan softly into each other’s mouths before finally breaking off to undress. 

Nursey easily pulls off his t shirt and pants, but poor Dex struggles a bit with his shirt, his hands shaking slightly from the adrenaline.

“Just, like, rip the shirt off like in the movies,”

“This is a good shirt I’m not ripping off all the buttons just to get boned, Derek.”

The two work together to unbutton Dex’s shirt and after it’s thrown to the floor Nursey helps lift Dex’s binder off and discard it onto the floor as well. Dex takes a moment to cough deeply and stretch before pulling Nurse in close, his hands all over his soft chest. 

The boys lip-lock again, Derek’s hands moving all over his boyfriend, slowly pushing him towards the bed. Will’s arms are on his shoulders, his hands in Derek’s soft curly hair at the back of his head. Derek’s hands are on Will’s hips and travel towards his pants, unbuckling Will’s belt and unbuttoning his slacks. 

The two grin at each other and Derek pushes Will onto the bed, his body bouncing a bit on the mattress. He grabs Will’s black slacks at the ankle cuffs and pulls them off, adding them to their growing clothes pile. He unbuttons his own jeans and tugs them off with his boxers. He then crawls onto the bed and pulls Wills’ boxer briefs off and slowly drags his fingers across his clit, Will’s whole body shaking from the touch. “God, you’re wet,” he comments.

“I’ve been thinking about this for hours,” Will says with a shaky breath, running his hand through his hair. “Clothing retail is a mind numbingly boring job and having a hot boyfriend to occupy one’s thoughts leads to certain amounts of fantasizing. Especially if that boyfriend happens to have visited earlier in the day,”

Derek smirks and gives Will a small kiss on the forehead, “I wouldn’t have done it if I thought we would almost get caught,”

“Ha! You liar,”

“Okay, chill, yeah, whatever, now come here.” He pulls Will in and once again their hands are all over each other. His hands play with Will’s sensitive chest and nipples, drawing small gasps from his boyfriend. 

Will, however, goes straight for the good stuff. He grabs his boyfriend’s erection and starts to slowly work it, teasing just as much noise from Derek. 

“You know, we can be as loud as we want here,” Will says and he moves his fingers to play with the head of Derek’s cock. His boyfriend moans loudly at this, his eyes flickering closed a few times. 

Dex watches his super hot hockey player boyfriend, staring him down with his golden eyes, taking in how soft Derek’s dark skin looks haloed in the orange fluorescent lights of the room. How his curly hair is in disarray from so many fingers running through it. How small beads of sweat have built up on his muscles. How in the hell did he end up with such a beautiful person loving him?

“Will-” Derek says, his voice bringing Will back from his thoughts. “Are you okay? You’re getting a little spacey.”

“Just thinking about how fucking hot my loving, caring boyfriend is,” Will smiles and removes his hands, Derek whining quietly at the removal. Will pulls him in for another deep kiss before breathing out “Come fuck me.”

After a minute of Derek grabbing a condom and putting it on, he crawls on top of Will, holding his body over him and staring at his face. “Do you want me to-”

“Derek, I’ve been waiting for this for hours, please just fuck me,”

Derek grins at his boyfriend’s impatience, “Cool,” He carefully inserts himself into Will’s cunt, both of them moaning at the feeling. Derek slowly begins to rock into him, working his pace into something faster and harder. 

Will makes some kind of sound with every thrust, it feels so good to not be silent anymore. His hands move from gripping the sheets to holding tightly to Derek. All he can think is _God, finally_.

The two exchange short kisses between heavy breaths and moans. 

Then, an idea comes into Will’s head.

“Derek, stop-”

“What’s wrong?” His boyfriend immediately complies, a worried look coming across his face.

“No, no, no, nothing’s wrong, I just, I want to ride you.”

Relief flashes across Derek’s face before realization takes over completely. He buries his face into Will’s neck and groans. “Oh god, Poindexter, you’re going to kill me. Please, yes, ride me, god,”

The two switch places and Will gently sits himself atop Derek. He’d never done this before and it was new territory, but he figure this was the best time to explore. He starts to move his hips, slowly circling them, feeling Derek’s cock inside him, he lets out a soft moan and starts to lift himself up and truly ride his boyfriend, building up his speed.

Derek’s hands grip Will’s legs, “Oh my god, Will, oh my god,” he manages to get a few words out. His hips work and try to meet Will’s. The two of them had pretty good sex, but this was almost Too Good.

Then, Will moved one of his hands off of Derek;s abdomen and started to rub his clit. He let out a load moan, and the sight was too much for Derek.

“Will- god, Will, I’m gonna cum,-” he managed to get out between gasps.

Will took this as a sign to go harder and grind down onto his boyfriend. 

Ah-Ah-Ah- Will- !” Derek’s fingers dug into Will’s legs hard as he came, his eyes  shutting as his body shook.

Will could feel Derek below him and he was so close, his hips moving more erratically and his fingers moving faster. Finally, finally, finally Will came. After hours of torture he finally got release. He stopped moving up and down and ground hard onto Derek, his shaking body falling down on top of him.

The two laid together for several minutes, letting their bodies and hearts settle. They finally open their eyes and laugh gently, and exchange soft kisses as they clean up, their bodies feeling like light clouds.

And finally, once again, they’re in bed, the lights off, under the soft blankets and Will manages to say “I love you,” before falling asleep in Derek’s arms.


End file.
